1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of display panel with high transmittance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its advantages such as compact size and energy efficiency, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in various types of electronic products such as smart phone, notebook computer, tablet PC and TV. The LCD panel includes a first substrate e.g. an array substrate, a second substrate e.g. a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. In addition, a pixel electrode is disposed on the first substrate and a common electrode is disposed on the second substrate. Under the electric field formed by the voltage difference of the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystal molecules can be driven to provide display function. As large size LCD panel has been developed rapidly, LCD panel is provided with wide viewing angle characteristic so as to satisfy the users' requirements. To achieve wide viewing angle function, a plurality of alignment regions are formed in each pixel and the pixel electrode includes a plurality of branch electrodes extended toward different directions such that the liquid crystal molecules in different alignment regions would tilt toward different directions when driven. During displaying, especially during displaying high grayscale images, however, the fringe field of the branch electrodes may be distorted due to the excessive fringe field effect, which causes the irregular tilted directions of the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, dark lines would appear when displaying images and the efficiency of liquid crystal is reduced. The transmittance is accordingly decreased and therefore the display quality is affected.